Love and Hate
by Roniturtle
Summary: Ever notice how Raph is always saying how much he hates things? Here's a little something I thought of while watching the show. Please let me know what you think. Still don't own them.


Love and Hate

Hamato Raphael hated his brother, Leonardo. Ever since he could remember, Leo had always tried to rule over him and his brothers, trying to tell them what to do and boss them around. It was very annoying to him and he, for one, refused to be bossed around by Lame-o-nardo.

"Raph!." Five year old Leonardo shouted, trying to get his brother's attention. "You stop picking on Mikey, he smaller then you!" A few seconds later. "Umph." Leo grunted as Raph pushed him down and stomped away.

"Shut up Leo!" Raph screamed. "Your not in charge of me!"

Five year old Raphael hated Leo telling him what to do, but what he really hated was that strange feeling of satisfaction that came over him when he saw Leo on the floor looking hurt by his actions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael hated the bond Leo shared with Master Splinter. From the moment they began learning ninjutsu, Leo excelled over him and their brothers. It angered him to watch Leo do his katas with precision and grace, and see the pride in his father's eyes.

"Very good Leonardo." Splinter praised. "You have learned much in such a short time. Your are becoming a true ninja."

"Thank you Sensei." Leo bowed and returned to his place on the floor with a pleased look on his face. But while his two youngest brothers smiled at him for a job well done, Leo was surprised to hear an angry growl and a look of hate forming in Raphael's eyes.

Ten year old Raph hated how Leo was Splinter's favorite son. But what he really hated was how Leo would spend hours practicing in the dojo while he and the others would play without him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael hated Leo becoming leader of their team. When Splinter decided Leo would be leader, Raph felt a type of jealously he had not known before. He was stronger and tougher then his brothers and often won most of the sparring sessions, and as far as he was concern, he should lead. So when Leo messed up and handed the role to Raph, he was determined to prove to Leo, as well as Splinter, that he was the right turtle for the job.

"And the award for worse leader goes to…"Raph mocked as Leo's face fell in surprise at not finding the mutant known as Snakeweed.

"How am I the worse leader?" Leo asked, his voice filled with anger and hurt "Fine Raph, the team is yours.".

Fifteen year old Raph hated to risk his brothers' lives. But what he really hated was realizing that the team, as well as he, needed Leo to come back and lead the team once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael hated the Kraang. From the moment they learned of their existence, the four brothers made it their mission to rid the earth of the strange brain like aliens. It angered Raph to watch his brothers get hurt trying to protect the humans. Humans that were afraid of them and could not know about who really stopped the Kraang.

"Go on! Get outta here!" Leo screamed, holding back Kraang prime while Raph, their brothers and their friend April raced to get off the Kraang space ship.

"Leonardo!" Raph yelled, his eyes wide with fear as their escape pod plunged out of the ship with the four of them, leaving their oldest brother behind to fend for himself.

Raphael hated the thought of the Kraang taking over the earth, but what he really hated was his oldest brother feeling the need to almost sacrifice himself over and over again, and the Kraang still being a threat to human kind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael hated Karai. Ever Since Leo met her, he did nothing but think about trying to get her over to their side and flirt with her. It angered him how Leo would show off for her and defend who she was. Even if she was in the Foot Clan and, as they eventually learned, daughter to the Shredder.

"You don't flirt with the enemy Leo!" Raph yelled as they fought in the dojo, fist pounding each other in anger.

"No!" Leo yelled back. "You're wrong about her. She has a good side."

Raphael hated seeing Leo upset over people he cared about. But what he really hated was Leo sulking over someone he felt they would never be able to trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael hated Oroku Saki. Ever since he learned what Saki did to his Sensei back in Japan and how he lost his family prior to coming to New York, Raph was determined not to let that happen to his father again, and just as determined not to let his brothers fall at the hands of such a monstrous person.

"Leo's still out there?!" Raph demanded, after being told Leo had not yet arrived at April's apartment.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey all gasped at the sound of glass breaking. They watched, horrified to see their brother coming in through the window after being thrown by tiger claw.

Raphael hated running away from the foot. He hated what Shredder had done to Splinter. He hated what the foot had done to his older brother. He hated watching Kraang prime change the humans and New York itself into another demension X. He hated what Shredder had done to Leo. He hated watching Leo, day after day and night after night, laying in a bathtub, injured, unconscious and broken. Raph hated waiting; waiting for Leo to wake up, waiting to go home and take back New York

Raph hated telling Leo he was sorry. Sorry he had not been there to help him, sorry he couldn't make things better for him, sorry he had been alone to face the Foot. But what he really hated, was not being able to tell Leo, how much he really loved him.

-End-

Currently working on a few other stories plus my third and final story for The Travelers called 'Journey's End. Will try and get it out soon. Peace.


End file.
